<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spellbound Side Fics by Slytherclaw_Rebel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921268">Spellbound Side Fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel'>Slytherclaw_Rebel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayfairing Stranger [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Author Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Not Part of Main Story, Reader Demands, The Author Regrets Nothing, what might happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen in the Spellbound storyline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayfairing Stranger [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mischievous Pup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By popular demand, here are some shorts that may satisfy your urges and my dreams because I was curious and wrote 'em. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi has trained eight ninken at an early age. He found an old summoning contract in his compound after he packed his things from his father's untimely death. His dog's names are Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko. So to say none the least when he went to summon his pack for team training instead of eight dogs, there were nine. </p>
<p>The ninth dog was still a pup no more than eight weeks old entirely black with sharply pointed ears, long nose, and grey eyes. The puppy was staring at Kakashi as if he doesn't know why he was there, and to be honest, Kakashi thought the same thing.</p>
<p>"Pakkun, whats with the puppy?" Kakashi asked his main ninken.</p>
<p>"Found him out the outskirts and decided to take him in, he's a pup Kakashi. We could train him as the rest of the pack." Kakashi looked at him again. He does have intelligent eyes like Pakkun. Maybe he'll be able to pick up speech quickly, his coloring is good for stealth, so that wasn't a problem. </p>
<p>"What have you been calling him?" Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>"Didn't name him, figured we leave that to you, boss," Pakkun said dismissively, he pushed the pup forward so Kakashi can have a better look.  Kakashi began to think up names as the dog started to scent him to determine whether or not he was a threat. The dog gave Kakashi a slight lick as to deem him worthy, hmm, what a good puppy.</p>
<p>"How about Satoshi?" Kakashi said, looking at both the pup and the rest of his pack.</p>
<p>"Wise or fast learner?" Pakkun questioned as the puppy tilted his head in confusion.</p>
<p>"It looks like it fits him; he did scent me pretty quickly."</p>
<p>"So, Satoshi, then?" Pakkun looked that the pup. His ears perked up at the name.</p>
<p>"Satoshi," Kakashi said with a nod. The others made noises in agreement. With that decision of the newly named pup, the team began to train. The others started doing their invasive drills while Pakkun and Kakashi figure out where to start on their newest addition. Kakashi began to say basic commands to see in Satoshi would listen, the dog complied and gave him a are you stupid look. He gave a quiet bark to Pakkun, making him chuckle. Kakashi continued to look at both of them in confusion.</p>
<p>"What did he say?" Kakashi caved and asked.</p>
<p>"He was just wondering if you wanted him to do summersaults and cartwheels, and did he pass inspection."</p>
<p>"Ahh, I guess we can see what he's capable of. Alright, Satoshi, what can you do?" Kakashi said, looking at the smart mouth dog, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Satoshi vanished. What? Kakashi looked everywhere on the training ground and tried to track his prints, but he was nowhere to be found until Kakashi felt a bite on him behind. Kakashi has never been so grateful for shinobi pants. Looking at the now visible Satoshi and his sharp teeth, he was doubly grateful. He thought maybe he should have named him Shiga for his teeth. "Well, I can work with that."</p>
<p>Kakashi began to train Satoshi in earnest on invasive skills and team formations. He also noticed that Pakkun took him aside to teach him speech. It's good to see everyone getting along. The following weeks they were adjusting to having another member. However, since Satoshi was still small, Kakashi didn't want to use him for missions until he's bigger, invisible, or not.</p>
<p>Satoshi trained hard, and his namesake of wise and fast learner became prosperous when he said his first word, he looked at Kakashi straight in the face and said, "Dasai." You could almost see the arrow piercing Kakashi at Satoshi's first word.</p>
<p>"Who taught him that?!" Kakashi said he wasn't lame. Kakashi was very cool, but apparently, only he thought that. "No, Satoshi, not dasai. Ikeman, I'm cool, not lame." Trying but failing to correct the dog, who was giving him a look.</p>
<p>"Dasai!" Satoshi repeated, Kakashi hopes no one will hear that. He didn't think he can take the embarrassment from his dog calling him lame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet the Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Airi is nervous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Airi was nervous. She and Kakashi have been steady for a little over four months. Everything was great, but when Kakashi told her to meet him at the training ground that they used to use, he had something important to say. It seems that most of the important events happen in that training field. But Airi was nervous.</p><p>Walking to the training field, she sees Kakashi already there with his usual slouch and book in his hand. His ears perked up as she heard her steps, and book snaps closed before it was out of sight. Airi could tell he was nervous also, but he is also acting as if he was giddy about something. </p><p>"Airi" He gives her a masked peck on her cheek, and she returns the favor. "Ah, well, um, you know I care about you deeply. And I think it's time for you to meet my pack." Kakashi said nervously.</p><p>"Pack?"</p><p>"I was having a hard time when Tou-san died, and when I was cleaning out the compound, I found a summoning contract. It was my mother's. Tou-san was contracted with wolves, but my mother was pledged with dogs. They've been my companions since forever, and I would like the two most important things in my life to meet." Kakashi said nervously.</p><p>"Dogs?" Airi looks in confusion.</p><p>"Yes, dogs, you're not scared of dogs, are you? Or allergic. I knew I should have asked, I -"</p><p>"Kakashi! I love dogs, but yes, it would be an honor to meet your family." Airi said with a smile as she squeezed Kakashi's hands. She gets it, they where more then his partners, they were his family. And Airi was going to meet them. She smiled brightly as Kakashi went through the hand signals for the summoning jutsu. When the air cleared, she quickly counted out nine dogs, all in various colors and sizes.</p><p>"Airi, these are Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, Guruko, and -"</p><p>"Padfoot," He barely heard Airi whisper as she looked at Kakashi's last ninken with confusion and maybe hope. </p><p>"Fawn?" Satoshi said in a tone that Kakashi has never heard before from the naughty dog. As if a spell broke, Satoshi leaped toward Airi, he tried to hold him, but it looks like Airi was used to something his size. They were chatting too lowly for Kakashi to hear the words they were saying, but he can see her shoulder shake and smell the salt from her tears. The rest of the pack looked at Kakashi in confusion as much as he was giving them. What on earth is going on?</p><p>"And that's how I came here. I missed you so much, Sirius." Airi said as she pulled back. Satoshi licks her tears, and Airi smiled. Clearing his throat to get their attention, Airi looks at Kakashi and the others in embarrassment. However, she still hasn't stopped stroking Satoshi's fur. </p><p>"And that's Satoshi, and he's the newest to the pack. Came five years ago." Kakashi had a feeling there's a story involved.</p><p>"Ah, I guess you want to know what's going on?" Airi asked sheepishly</p><p>"That'll be nice, lady." Pakkun gruffed.</p><p>"Gomen, Kakashi knows I came from a different world. Satoshi, you said?" At Kakashi's nod, "Was my Godfather Sirius, but he fell through a death veil five years ago. I never knew what happened, but in my heart, I knew he was still alive, and I'm glad about that."</p><p>"Wait, lady, you tellin' me a dog was your Godfather? Is that even legal?"Pakkun said in confusion. </p><p>"No, no Sirius was human but can turn into a big black dog. I don't actually know why he's in this form?" Airi looks at Sirius, or Satoshi now.</p><p>"I think when I felt the cold when I fell through, I automatically switched over to Padfoot to protect me from Dementors. I woke up confused in a bush a third of my size when they found me," Satoshi said, nodding at Pakkun and the others. "They trained me up to be a ninken since I figured I was going to be stuck in this form without my wand. But that's not important now, how do you know Kakashi?"</p><p>"Well, Padfoot, you see, we're sort of courting..."Airi said.</p><p>"Dasai! No, I refuse as your Godfather! No way in -" and with a puff of smoke, Kakashi sent him back to the summoning realm, he'll bring him back later, maybe. OK, fine, he'll bring him back in ten minutes.</p><p>"So," Kakashi cleared his throat again, "That was the pack."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like? Continue? Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Icha Icha Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reaction when Kakashi pulled out his book and why he reads it in public.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi was reading his ever-trusty Icha Icha, trying to be better at romanticizing Airi. And because most of his days and nights were spent either training, on patrol, or with Airi. The only time he had to read is when he's walking in between all of those things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now during downtime on his way to pick up groceries from a list the Airi made, Kakashi figured he could get a couple of chapters done before he made it to the store. Walking at a leisurely pace with a bright orange book covering his face, he didn't notice the scandalized looks everyone was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This continued until he made it to the store. Kakashi figured he needed both hands to pick the groceries, so he reluctantly put his book away to look at Airi's list. Squinting at her chicken scratch, turning the paper sidewise to make sense of what she wrote, bear in mind his handwriting isn't better. Now, does that say sweet rolls or 20 rolls? And what the hell does she want to evade meat? Or that actually might mean rabbit meat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi guessed as best as he could and then got extra of her favorites just in case he got the wrong thing. Waiting in the checkout counter since he only needed one hand again, he pulled out his book and continued to read. He continued to read as he placed his basket by the cashier, easily ignoring all the looks he was receiving. A mother next to him dared covered her child's face. What is wrong with these people?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cashier stuttered the total price, Kakashi couldn't wait to get out of there. People were acting weird, it's like they never have seen shinobi shop before. Giving them the right amount tucking the bag in one arm and still reading on the other, he walked out of the store. Keeping his pace and weaving around through people (</span>
  <em>
    <span>why did they stop in the middle of the road?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>), Kakashi made his way toward his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi and Airi switched places on where they were having dinner, and since it's Kakashi's night, Airi was kind enough to write a list of what she needed. He was still shit in the kitchen, so she usually cooked more than enough for Kakashi to survive for a few days without eating takeout 3 times a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My youthful rival, why are you reading such an unyouthful book!" Kakashi heard Guy say, but Kakashi was caught up in a scene to pay attention to what Guy was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, you say something?" Kakashi continued on leaving Guy flabbergasted, maybe reading and walking has its perks. It got Guy to stop following him, he wonders what will happen if he was reading during meetings? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping the book back into his pouch, he unlocked his door, to see Airi sleeping on his couch. He quickly placed the bag in the kitchen and walked over to the sleeping figure. Maybe he could try a move from the book. Pulling down his mask, he gently places his lips against hers, and just as the book said, Airi stirred awake from the external pressure on her lips before she opened her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," Airi said with her voice hoarse from unuse, he wonders when she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," Kakashi replied back, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "Why don't we order out today since you're tired." Airi hums in acknowledgment before she drifted to sleep again. Kakashi slowly lifted her from the couch and placed Airi on his bed. Yeah, Icha Icha is very helpful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi freaks out over their first anniversary and Guy is a good bro.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi was in a dilemma; it's almost their one month anniversary. That's one month longer than any relationship that Kakashi has been on. Unfortunately, he doesn't know what to get his precious enchantress. He figured that weapons were not romantic enough, and Icha Icha has failed him, it was more for gesture then gifts. So his only option is to ask his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first option was Genma, and luckily, he found both Genma and Raido near a dumpling shop. He was waving his hand in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up Kakashi, we haven't seen you in a while. How's Airi-chan?" Genma said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, she's fine, but I need help," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Our one month anniversary is in a few days, and I don't know what to get her." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, does she like flowers? Do you know her favorite one?" Raido said, trying to help out the nervous nin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's lame; you need to do something big. To show Airi how much you care. What does she like?" Genma said, shooting down Raido's idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She doesn't wear jewelry or al least I've never seen her wear any. She enjoys cooking and loves children from how she interacts with Naruto and the other kids. She's very minimalistic, and that's why it's so hard to come up with an idea." Kakashi said, starting back at square one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry we weren't any help, man. But let us know if we could do anything." Genma said as he and Raido walked to their next destination. Kakashi began searching for more of his friends. He finds Kurenai and Anko on the next street over at a tea shop. He recalls that it was Anko's favorite place because it had both her favorite tea and Dango. He was taking the empty seat at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do ya want, Hatake? We were enjoying our day." Anko said, pointing her Dango stick in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I actually came over for some advice. Mine and Airi's one month anniversary is coming up, and I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas on what to do." Kakashi says as he traces the water ring on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anniversary, huh, I know if it were mine, I would like a nice dinner and maybe a walk around town," Kurenai said. Looking as if she's stuck in fantasy, yeah, he's not touching that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, it's supposed to be special, not some lame date," Anko said, Kakashi didn't think Kurenai's was lame, he did that for their first date and thought it turned out fine. "No this need to be amazing, how about a couples trip to the hot spring, you know to get ready for some sexy times." She wiggled her eyebrows at Kakashi. The thought of Airi naked next to him had blood rushing to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, n-no. I don't think we're there yet." Kakashi told them a little disturbed by Anko's idea as she started to giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OK, how about - " Anko started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I forgot to do something, thanks for the help. Ja." Kakashi quickly body flickered before he could hear more of Anko's insane ideas. Feeling dejected at his friend's plans, he really has no clue how to show Airi is special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My Rival! What has gotten you so down?" Gai said as he noticed Kakashi's look. There were a few times that Guy was serious. Seeing Kakashi so disturbed, he decided to put aside their rivalry and become a friend that he needed for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's mine and Airi's anniversary in a few days, but I don't know what to do or what to get her," Kakashi said, and Guy gave him a thoughtful look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At the end of the day. I believe your lady love doesn't care for extravagance or materialistic things. I've seen you two together, and I've not seen you any happier Kakashi. So I believe you are already showing her that she's special, so whatever you decided to do will be perfect for her." Guy said. Kakashi looked at Guy as he gave him the answer to all of life's problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Guy, you're a good friend," Kakashi told him sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem, my friend, I wish you luck on your endeavors!" Guy gave Kakashi a thumbs up and a bright smile. Kakashi knew what exactly what he was going to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi was nervous; he planned everything out. He was looking at the picnic basket filled with Airi's favorites and triple checking everything. Wiping his sweaty hand on his pants, he knocked on her door, and she's still as beautiful as ever. Giving her the flowers he picked up along the way (</span>
  <em>
    <span>he remembered her telling him her mother's name was Lily and took a stab in the dark and figured they were her favorite flower</span>
  </em>
  <span>), her eyes were bright with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she placed the flowers in water, he tucked her in his favorite spot at his side with his arm thrown over her shoulder. Walking to what he deemed was their place in the training ground, Kakashi laid the blanket down before taking all the dishes out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Kakashi, this is all delicious," Airi said, taking another bite of her steamed dumplings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I asked Akimichi-sama to help me make a few dishes that I knew were your favorite," Kakashi said bashfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You made all this," Airi's eyes were wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you. Happy one month anniversary, Airi." And before he knew it, he had a lap full of his enchantress, Guy was right, Kakashi knew all along.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>